Nightmare
by SSA Javier Grey P.I
Summary: Yuusuke wasn't the only one dreaming. Eizou Hakusho: Dream Two. Set in Dark Tournament Arc. Ready for traumatized Team Urameshi and poor Botan? Humor aimed at.


**Author's Ramble: Hey madlang people! Couldn't get this out of my head after seeing **_**Eizou Hakusho: Dream Two. **_**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Summary: Yuusuke wasn't the only one dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine madla. See my profile if you don't believe me.**

**ONEGAISHIMASU, READ!: The first scene is completely cannon, based on the _Eizou Hakusho: Dream Two _OVA, yet slightly altered to meet all characters, except Botan, on neutral ground. "He" and "the two friends" are interchangeable between our boys.**

* * *

For a second, he thought he was dreaming.

But the shrill sound grew louder and louder, and he knew he wasn't.

As he got up, confirmation came along with a heavy pressure on his body. You don't sense this much in a dream.

But Panda Pajamas might rebutt. And pink walls. This was too stupid to be real.

Getting up, he felt as though the whole ocean, instead of the usual sea of air, weighed down on him.

"_Anata_? Are you awake?" A sweet voice came through the door and echoed in his popping ears. There was something familiar about the bubbly tone, something friendly and warm yet at the same time airheaded and elusive.

"_Anata_?"

_No point in stalling..._

He opened the door.

Okay this _has _to be a dream.

Standing across the threshold of the bedroom door was Botan, calling the young, disoriented and thoroughly confused man _-chan _and flipping pancakes in a frilly white apron. Maybe he took too many hits to the head or maybe the low energy levels were messing with his head.

Either way, this was not right.

"Hurry, hurry and grab some breakfast!" Botan cheered, flipping a flapjack effortlessly as she twirled to face him.

Botan did look cute and all but this was still _wrong_. Not a bad wrong persay, but more like a _weird _wrongness.

"You must've been throwing a party or something..." He began to rationalize.

A flick to the forehead stopped him midsentence.

"My dear is so silly, isn't he?"

"Here." Botan cutted off, presenting him with baby blue toiletries.

"Uhhh... _Arigatou_." He smiled at her, starting for the bathroom.

_Wait a second..._

The doorbell rang.

Two familiar and very distiguishable silhouettes shaded the pink door.

Botan hurried him along as she rushed to the door.

"_Botan_!" He screamed, allowing his voice to bounce from wall to wall to the hallway where the bubblegum-blue haired girl ran off to.

_What the hell is going on in this house?_

"Oh, it's you guys! You are the bust! We've been having the best time!"

"This is their new cozy little place." He heard another familiar voice cheerily echo through the hall.

"Yeah, yeah." Came another.

"You guys! What is going on here?" He demanded of two of his closest friends who had just appeared along with Botan. He was pissed and was losing his cool, far past the point of courtesy and pleasantries

His two friends were smiling and laughing along with Botan, dressed formally in business suits, ties, blazers and all.

Okay now that wasn't supposed to be.

And the smiles seem _too _happy, too friendly. Like the smiles of little trolls or gremlins, extremely pleased with some naughty little deed or naughty little secret.

The two leaned down over him, still smiling those creepy gremlin smiles.

This was getting weird.

"She's your wife, you lucky guy." The two said in perfect unison, giggling like schoolgirls.

"_'You lucky guy'_?!"

_Very _weird.

"Dear, you should be a bit more considerate of your friends feelings." Botan scolded lightly.

"It's all right. It's just that there's no more chance for the next young guy, _ne_?" One smiled to the other.

"That's right." The other agreed, straightening.

_Too_ weird.

"Should we go?"

He couldn't care anymore. This was messed up.

"Dear, don't forget your handkerchief and lunch." Botan fussed with concern.

"_Make it stop_!"

* * *

All over Hanging Neck Island, four screams of terror were heard.

'What could that be?" One demon cladded in red wondered to his companion in yellow.

"Isn't the tournament over for today?" Another inquired.

"That's what I thought so too. Maybe it was their training?" Yet another contributed.

"_Souka_." They said in unison, looking up to the sky in the general direction of the screams. The hotel where the contestants where staying.

* * *

Urameshi Yuusuke fell on his face as he frantically scrambled out of bed. With a blanket wrapped loosely around one foot, he sprinted to the door, only to fall on his face once more.

Kuwabara Kazuma was in a similar position, yet of course more humiliating. Somehow the warm blanket had him in a lover's knot, unrelenting as he struggled to get away towards the door. He unleashed his Spirit Sword.

Hiei was hanging by his fingertips after he inexplicably fell out the window, too frightened and startled to pull himself up.

Kurama was, as usual the most dignified of the group, yet not at all better. On the couch moments ago, he now found himself under the overturned table.

"_Boys_!" Genkai rushed in the second the knob _clicked_ open in a frenzy of worry and concern. Along with the rosy-haired psychic were the just as worried faces of the girls of the merry band of Team Urameshi, Koenma in his teenage form and his ogre, Jorge, and the most curious of all, Karasu.

Seeing their boys in such hilarious positions, all wanted to laugh. Even Karasu let loose a small chortle at the sight of Kurama getting up, hitting his pretty red head on one of the table's thick, wooden legs, then falling on his back.

And they would've laughed if they didn't see Hiei slowly pull himself through the window, only to slide back out again.

"There, there. Easy does it son." Genkai soothed as she helped Hiei in, feeling every frightened shiver travel the _jaganshi_'s body.

Keiko rushed to Yuusuke's side, helping him up as she untangle the blanket around his foot, letting him lean against her.

Yukina and Shizuru attended to Kuwabara. Righting Kuwabara on the bed, they unknotted the covers. But at the sight of Yukina waiting on him, Kuwabara's sword grew tenfold and the efforts were no longer needed.

Koenma wrapped an arm around Kurama's shoulders, guiding the disoriented _kitsune_ through the maze of table legs, seating him on the couch. Jorge righted the table Kurama turned upside-down.

The desire to laugh their heads off and hearts out immediately dissipated at the sight of the boys' eyes.

Hiei's would always hold a cold, cruel glaze but would sparkle with a tinge of warmth when with friends and loved ones.

Yuusuke's were those of a fighter and a slacker, ranging from passion to carefree.

Kuwabara's were open books, tales of epics of love, honor and creed.

Kurama's were calm and cool, intelligent and deep with a playful mirth. And even in the grip of fear, his eyes told of determination and defiance. Karasu could testify to that.

Their eyes always held a boyish charm and a slight tease, battle rage and warrior excitement, strategy and thinking or love and compassion.

Now they were confused and frightened.

What_ has gotten into you boys?_

Botan, standing awkwardly at the door with the masked madman, voiced the very question

The next thing that happened was _very_ unexpected to say the least.

Yuusuke jerked back so hard, Keiko bashed her had into the wall.

Kuwabara gave Botan a millisecond glance before cowering under his covers like a wuss, _in front of Yukina._

Hiei fell out of the window _again._

Kurama fell off the couch _again_. Banging into a desk with his head, he fell to the floor to get a lamp to the face.

_What the _hell _has gotten into you boys?!_

* * *

After Botan was escorted out of the room by Jorge, and after saving Hiei from a face-landing, and after handing Kurama a heavy-duty ice pack, and after Koenma threatened to remove his pacifier if Karasu didn't stop staring at Kurama and leave and after the boys were taken care of and calmed down...

* * *

Another scream was heard across the island.

This time it had words.

"_WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT MARRYING ME?!_"

* * *

**Author's Ramble: And done! Just a few things, this was set in the Dark Tournament, pretend Genkai-shihan didn't die yet and, in case you are wondering, this is NOT yaoi in anyway and Koenma is just worried about Kurama because they are friends and Karasu is creepy. Don't worry Botan! We'll find Koto and GET YOU A MAN! HAHAHAHA! Review guys!**


End file.
